Warriors: Dawn of Darkness
by Lollicat
Summary: In future generations, a new darkness has risen, one that the Clans will be clashing, or even spilling friends' and kins' blood. Though they don't realize it, they must join together rather than separate...
1. Thunderclan Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Fawnstar

Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Frozenfang

Snow-white tom.

Medicine cat: Tortiseflower

Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Redpelt—

Deep orange, almost red tom with white paws.

Applefrost—

Brown tabby she-cat with white ears and a white stripe on her nose.

Mistpool—

Blue-gray she-cat with deep green eyes.

Cricketchime—

Dark gray tom with an oddly loud meow.

Sparkwhisper—

Striking yellow tom with deep orange stripes and paws.

Queens:

Minnowdash—

Musky brown she-cat with exceptional speed.

(Kits: Oakkit, Maplekit and Badgerkit.)

Hazecloud—

Black she-cat with white stripes and paws.

(Kits: Snowkit and Duskkit.)

Warriors:

Greengaze—

Small black tom with emerald green eyes.

Gopherclaw—

Brown tom with half of the tail missing.

Quiverpatch—

Calico she-cat with strange wavy fur, as though appearing that she was trembling.

Smoothstone—

Silver she-cat with darker stripes.

Boulderpelt—

Brown tom with a white tail tip.

Bearheart—

Black she-cat with long claws.

Apprentices:

Beechpaw—

Cream-colored tom with blue eyes.

Ivorypaw—

Tan she-cat with black spots.

Kits:

Snowkit—

Pure white she-cat.

Duskkit—

Dark gray tom with hints of blue.

Oakkit—

Brown tom with an extra long tail.

Maplekit—

Orange and reddish tom with green eyes.

Badgerkit—

Black tom with a white muzzle and white skunk stripes.


	2. Riverclan Allegiances

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Talonstar

Pure black tom.

Deputy: Cloudstorm

White tom with grayish swirls.

Medicine cat: Mosspath

Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Mistyheart—

Light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Heartfall—

Brown she-cat with a white chest.

Queens:

Barkwind—

Brown she-cat with black paws.

(Kits: Pebblepaw, Amberpaw, Streamkit)

Warriors:

Gingerstream—

Light tabby she-cat.

Sootpelt—

Dark gray, almost black tom.

Grasswhistle—

Creamy she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Pebblepaw—

Gray tom.

Amberpaw—

Reddish brown tom with deep green eyes.

Kits:

Streamkit—

Silver-blueish she-cat, the only nursery kit at this time.


	3. Windclan Allegiances

WINDCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar

Smoky gray tom with pale yellow eyes.

Deputy: Shallowglade

Light gray-blue she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Jadecross

Dappled golden she-cat with tufts of fur sticking up on her paws.

Elders:

Reedfang—

Reed-colored tom with aged yellow teeth.

Grayear—

Pale tabby tom with gray ears.

Seastripe—

Blue-gray she-cat, almost cerulean colored, with soft amber eyes.

Queens:

Snowsong—

Pretty white she-cat with long fur and blue-green eyes.

(Kits: Hopekit, Lovekit and Willingkit)

Warriors:

Snakeeye—

Tabby tom with a striped yellow eye.

Bluepelt—

Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Flufftail—

White tom with long fur and gray eyes.

Skyheart—

Gray-and-white she-cat.

Pounceclaw—

Black-and-white spotted tom with superior jumping ability.

Apprentices:

Turtlepaw—

Tabby tom with green eyes.

Orange tom with green eyes.

Kits:

Hopekit—

Small white she-cat.

Lovekit—

White she-cat with a black muzzle.

Willingkit—

Light gray tom with white speckles.


	4. Shadowclan Allegiances

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Whitestar

Elderly black tom with a white muzzle and long claws.

Deputy: Smallfoot

Blue-gray tom with small paws.

Medicine cat: Moonpath

Black she-cat with white stripes from head to tail.

Elders:

Darkmist—

Black tom with light gray speckles.

Skunkstripe—

White tom with a black stripe, like a reversed skunk.

Foxtrot—

Reddish brown tom with black paws and a white tail.

Queens:

Timberclaw—

Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes.

Branchtail—

Dark tabby she-cat.

(Kits: Sweetkit, Spicykit)

Ashfrost—

Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

(Kits: Hawkkit, Splashkit, Mudkit)

Warriors:

Goldenstream—

Dappled golden she-cat, nearly old enough to join the Elders.

Milkfrost—

Creamy white tom.

Bengalwhisker—

Tabby tom with long black whiskers.

Silentstep—

Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Honeygaze—

Golden she-cat with green-blue eyes and black paws.

Mossfeather—

Silver she-cat with darker stripes.

Dreamgazer—

Silvery she-cat with unknown origins.

Foxtrot—

Fox-colored tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Deerpaw—

Brown she-cat with white speckles and black paws.

Silverpaw—

Silver tom with white stripes.

Ruffledpaw—

Dark tabby tom with a black tail.

Kits:

Sweetkit—

Creamy she-kit with bright blue eyes.

Spicykit—

Reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Hawkkit—

Golden tom with green eyes.

Splashkit—

Dappled golden she-cat with green eyes.

Mudkit—

Dark brown tom.


	5. Prologue

Thunder struck the cold, icy earth. Paws trekked the snowy terrain, challenging all who opposed them in the freezing night. Crimson eyes pierced a ball in the light, fluffy snow. "I see you, Dreamgazer," a high voice mocked. "Don't pretend I'm not… who I am."

"Nightmare." Dreamgazer's tone was horrified. "Why have you come to the Clans? You've caused enough trouble in the mountains for them. What quarrel do you have?"

Nightmare narrowed her eyes in silent mocking laughter. "I don't care what happens to your _Clans._ It's StarClan I… disagree, with."

Dreamgazer widened his eyes. "StarClan?"

"I see it in my future, and I can't help but want to destroy them. Clearly the mountain rogues didn't kill a good number of them; I'm afraid I may have to face them myself one day." Nightmare mused. "Hmm, what a day that would be. If I was sure of the outcome, of course," she reminded herself with a slight purr.

"But you can't kill all the Clans alone!" Dreamgazer protested.

"Me?" Nightmare snarled in laughter. "Oh no, I won't be attacking. Fawnstar already told all the Clans of my 'treachery'. But she won't suspect three innocent kits starving in the middle of camp, who appear to have done nothing wrong. Dreamer, I've waited most of my life for this moment, and you can't stop it."

Dreamgazer suddenly snarled, "My name is Dreamgazer, not _Dreamer!_"

Nightmare hissed. "That doesn't matter. Dreamgazer, I need you to take my kits when they appear. Raise them to use their abilities well, and for their Clan, but tell them what Fawnstar did to me the night after their warrior ceremony. Give them a reason to _kill_ her!"

Suddenly Dreamgazer could feel herself drifting off. "Ugh…Night…mare…please…"

A shriek sounded throughout the dark ShadowClan camp. _"Ashfrost,"_ Dreamgazer thought. Now what had Splashkit done? The kit could never seem to keep out of Trouble's paws. Especially at the wrong times, like before the dawn patrol.

"They're going to _die!_ I can't leave an innocent kit!" Ashfrost protested. A small, mewling kit was crouched in the middle of camp, white with green and black leopard spots, black ears and black paws. Dreamgazer would have loved the kit from the very beginning if it didn't have bright, unblinking, crimson eyes. Just like her mother.

"But who can take care of them, hmm?" ShadowClan's leader, Whitestar, reminded her.

Dreamgazer remembered Nightmare comanding her to help her kits grow. "I—I can," she stammered.

"You?" Whitestar purred. "Thank you, Dreamgazer. I really appreciate it. Moonpath, does Dreamgazer have enough milk to allow these kits to survive?"

Moonpath padded out of her den, yawning. "I believe so. After all, Deerpaw and Ruffledpaw were kits not to long ago. I'll give her some borage, though, just in case." Moonpath disappeared under the mossy sheet, returning seconds later with a mouthful of the dark green plants.

Dreamgazer wasn't paying any attention, though. All she could see were those savage eyes of a newborn kit. And somehow, she knew that she might not live to see its apprentice ceremony.


	6. Chapter 1: Poison Claws

"Wake up, Pantherpaw! It's an emergency!" Ruffledpaw, a fellow apprentice, prodded her. Moons ago, Pantherpaw was left in the middle of camp as just a newborn kit. Despite her unknown rogue heritage, Dreamgazer mothered her until she became an apprentice. Though she couldn't tell, she somehow had a feeling that Dreamgazer knew more than she was telling. Several moons after Pantherpaw's adoption, her adopted sister, Frostpaw, was also found in the same spot. Pantherpaw has had a suspicion that they were truly sisters, but Frostpaw was so…aggressive, she couldn't get within two fox-lengths without having her nose bitten off.  
"Come on! Whitestar is dying, and he wants to see you!" Ruffledpaw demanded. Pantherpaw sat up. Whitestar wanted her?  
"Okay, okay! Why does he want _me_, though?" Pantherpaw asked herself. Ruffledpaw shook his head absently. Pantherpaw dashed into her leader's den nervously. Was she too late?  
"P-Pantherpaw," Whitestar stammered, his frail ear straighening. "Have a seat. I have a lot to tell you and little time to waste."  
Pantherpaw did as she was told. "Whitestar—"  
"No, Pantherpaw. I'm going to do the speaking today." Whitestar shook his frail head. "Pantherpaw, you are truly Frostpaw's sister. StarClan has also sent me a sign of times to come. Pantherpaw, your mother, Nightmare, was a rogue. She was Dreamgazer's sister. So you, Dreamgazer, and Frostpaw are all kin, though none of them know. Please tell them in my place."  
"Yes, Whitestar." Pantherpaw nodded. Dreamgazer was her kin? She had some idea that Dreamgazer was closer than an adopted mother, though she never really had an idea how.  
"Nightmare killed many cats. She was…well, a nightmare. It wasn't her murder streak that left all the Clans weak, it was the fact that she somehow knew which cats would cause more pain, and how no one ever knew when, or who, she would strike. She was finally killed as she attempted to kill Dreamgazer for her knowledge of…Something I'll tell you in a moment. Dreamgazer was prepared, and had many cats behind her. They assaulted Nightmare and killed her. Now, you may not realize it, but this was moons before you were born."  
Pantherpaw finally allowed herself to speak. "But how? If Nightmare was killed, then how did she have me and Frostpaw?"  
"Pantherpaw, nobody knows. However, that is why your eyes are crimson. They lost the cool colors in birth. Nightmare's eyes were once ice blue, but somehow changed to red. This transformation also disabled her ability to kill. However, she has free range in and out of StarClan, if that's where she goes. At this moment she could be by the lake, or up in the stars." Whitestar sighed. "Pantherpaw, you and your sister are special. You are talented enough to rule the entire lake one day, but please, use your abilities well."  
"What _are_ my abilities?" Pantherpaw asked suddenly, not feeling up to figuring it out herself.  
"Pantherpaw, you can see small visions of the past and future. You can influence emotions of those around you, and heal cats by simply touching them with a paw. However, if you heal a cat, their pain goes into your own body. If a cat has greencough, you could touch them, and be coughing for a moment. However, the healing is stronger withing yourself as well, so you will heal. Pantherpaw, dear, you are meant to be a medicine cat."  
Pantherpaw nodded. "If that is your final request, I will be a medicine cat for you."  
Whitestar looked pleased, and purred. "Thank you. Please watch your sister, for she has intense warrior skills. Her claws are poisonous, and a heavy dose of even playfighting can kill. Her glare alone can petrify any opponent. She can hear and speak in other cats' minds, so watch your thoughts. Frostpaw is much like your mother, and you are much like Dreamgazer. Please, Pantherpaw, for my sake and the forest's, watch your sister…" Whitestar coughed.  
"But what did Dreamgazer know that made Nightmare want to kill her?" Pantherpaw suddenly remembered.  
Whitestar looked like he was being clawed in the throat. "P-Panther…paw….S-save…the for-forest….And k-keep F-Frostpaw under…control…" he finally jerked one last time, and was dead. Just like that. Pantherpaw put her nose into Whitestar's fur. She had loved him like a father.  
"Thank you, Whitestar. I promise." She turned to tell Moonpath, the medicine cat. There was Frostpaw.  
"So," she stated coldly. "Whitestar's dead."


End file.
